A Broken Heart
by Luvark
Summary: AU. OOC-ness. OCs - Rei, a 6 year old whose the son of the most dangerous, Kuran, Kaname, leader of the most dangerous and known Yakuza clan , meets a silver-haired male at a park and that's where unexpected events happen. Hiatus.
1. Boredom is Something

**Author's Note:** Please don't kill me! I know I have to update my stories, but I seem to never get to that. I will need inspiration for that. I did get inspiration, but it seems it's inspiration to write another story. I won't be updating my stories for the next few days or so. So, please don't kill me. I hope it won't be too boring because it's boring to me and I didn't put much effort to it, anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight except Matsuri Hino-Sensei.

**Warnings:** AU. Yaoi. OCC. OCs.

**Beta'd by eMi to mAo 374.**

-x-

**Chapter 1: **Boredom is Something

Rei felt so bored, he might as well die out of it. Since today was the weekend, he can't go out and has to stay in the house. He doesn't have anyone to play with except his "nanny" who stays silent and seem like a statue, seeing as he has been sitting in front of him for the entire time not even moving an inch.

He decided to speak up due to the fact silence is not his thing and will never be and it's also getting on his nerves.

"Ne, Katsumi?" Rei said in a complete bored voice. He had been sitting in the same spot for a few hours now. Of course, he would be bored already. He can't feel his bottom, but he knew he should have just put a pillow on his seat. He deeply regretted that.

"Hmph. " The said person at least acknowledged his prescence.

"I want to play at the park but Father might get mad at me if I go alone, so can you come with me?" He begged in a tired voice with that adorable face of his that could get _anyone_ to obey him, well, except his father. His father was like a stone, a stone too impossible to break. Nothing can break him. Nothing. Not even when his mother died. At her funeral, his father didn't even shed a tear let alone look sad. He just looked at her coffin. Just looked at it with his emotionless mask hiding_ his true feelings._

His mother was kind, but could be dangerous when she wants to. She died of cancer, one that she told no one of. No one knew until the very end. She had fallen unconscious during dinner a few weeks ago, they immediately rushed her to the hospital and he had received terrible news that his mother was dying and had little time left. She spent her time left to the fullest, acting as if everything was fine and people just went with it. Everyone loved her especially his father even though he did't show it. He knew deep inside his heart that his father was is in grief and still is, although he didn't show it, his father would once in a while smile but now that his mother was dead, he doesn't seem to smile anymore or even losing the ability to altogether.

He doesn't even smile in pictures. All the pictures of him smiling was burned by himself due to the fact all his smiling pictures contained his mother.

His father was the leader of the most dangerous and known yakuza family in the country. His father was a short-tempered man and could get annoyed at the smallest of things. He became even more dangerous after his mother died and was so busy all the, he he never had time for Rei. When his mother was alive, his father would sometimes play with him even though he had work to do. He missed his old father. He frowned at the thought. If only his mother hadn't hid the fact that she was sick everything would have just have been the same. His mother would have been playing with him now while his father would go to work. He can't really blame his mother. He knew she just didn't want other people worrying about her.

"Little Master, is there something wrong?"

Rei got cut off of his thoughts when he heard Katsumi speak. He shook his head and asked again. "So, can you come with me?" He put on his best adorable face to convince him. He knew today, he was suppose to stay at home and learn martial arts. His only a six year old, geez. He doesn't understand why he has to do all those stuff... yet.

Katsumi sighed and gave up. He knew he will have to risk making the Big Boss get angry with him, but he just can't resist his Little Master's adorable face. He sighed and asked, "So, where are we going?"

Rei beamed up and went towards him still with _that_ expression and hugged him. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He exclaimed. He went towards his "nanny" and hugged him.

Rei retreated and looked at his "nanny". His "nanny" stood up with his hand outstretched. Rei was too happy to complain.

They walked side by side with Rei holding onto his "nanny's" hand with that big grin that which people always mistaken for a big smile. No one knew, but he is a devilish child like Father. Only Father knew, of course. But he doesn't complain about that. Father was actually GLAD that he was like him.

_This is going to be so fun~!_ Rei thought to himself devilishly while jumping up and down in excitement.

On the other hand, his "nanny" was having second thoughts about this. He has two choices: his Little Master and him go to park, but he will have to risk the Big Boss's anger or just go back, but he will have to risk his Little Master's adorable puppy face that makes you want to do ANYTHING for him, even die for him. Sweat began trickling down his forehead.

"Katsumi, is there something wrong?" He gave that adorable smile of his that made his "nanny" pick the former. Oh well, maybe it will be worth it? He just have to find to out.

"I'm fine, Little Master." He smiled genuinely at his Little Master. He has the ability to smile, too, you know.

Rei just smiled up at him with which was actually still an evil grin.

**-x-Meanwhile-x-**

Kaname's eyes twitched dangerously. Now, where did Rei go now?

The said person stopped at his tracks and felt a cold shiver run up through his whole body. He feels something is going to come up.

His "nanny" stopped at his tracks too when he noticed his Little Master stopped walking. Suddenly, he felt a dangerously cold shiver run up through his whole body. It made him flinch at the feeling. He looked down to see his Little Master smiling with puppy eyes and made him forget about the feeling and just continued to the walk towards the park to where it was just a few yards away and they were standing in front of the gates.

They went in and immediately Rei released his hand and went towards the playground. He ran after him.

He got tired of running around with his Little Master and just decided to rest for a while. He headed towards a nearby bench but before he fully turned around, he hit a male who was holding a cup full of juice. He hit his hand resulting in spilling it over him and immediately apologized.

"I am so deeply sorry!" He reached out for his handkerchief and was about to reach out to wipe out the liquid that was spilled over the male; his Little Master appeared out of nowhere.

"Is there something wrong?" He grinned, and like I say, people always mistaken it for a adorable big smile. But...

They both looked at the child as if he had grown another head but Katsumi was the first to react and a light bulb lit up. He will just use his Little Master's adorable expression. He smirked at that. _Everyone_ _always_ fall for it... do they?

He bent down on his knees and whispered towards his Little Master's right ear. "Little Master, can you use _that_ expression?"

The male who has silver hair and amethyst eyes with a feminine structure and seemed a few centimeters smaller than the Big Boss wearing a blue t-shirt and a sweat shirt and brownish khaki pants. And seemed about in his early twenties and had a confused expression.

Rei understood what his "nanny" was implying and stepped away to look at the silver-haired male with _that _expression in place. He looked at the male for any reaction, but the male seemed to have an idea what he what his doing and fell to the sand laughing hard seeming to _guess_what they were talking about.

Rei looked at the male with a confused expression with his "nanny" looking at the male like he was insane. They kept looking at the male until he recovered with tears at the edge of his eyes but it got wiped away by the sleeve of his sweat shirt.

The silver-haired male looked at Rei with his eyebrows raised with knowing eyes and Rei got the message quickly and stared horrified at the silver-haired male. No one besides his Father would always fall for it. He meant NO ONE.

The silver-haired male just smiled knowingly at him. And Katsumi just stared stupidly at both of them.

Rei just stared horrified at the silver-haired male, his mouth open with his eyes big. _How, how, how? _Was all he could think of.

But at that moment, a dark dangerous aura seems to come closer and closer...


	2. I'm such a burden

**Author's Notes: **I know it has been a VERY, VERY long time since I last updated, so here is an unbeta-ed chapter 2 of "A Broken Heart". Hope you like it and please rerview. ^^ I would be really glad.

Thank you to **Cyblue, 1827x, VampierFreak, , Toraudewa, **YingYangYong, **Bockenheim, Ebony-Knight, irmina, GomenTillTheEnd, BeYukii, LuanRina, botanthegrimreaper89, The Great Pineapple MEKI, **and Firefox for reviewing the last chapter. The names that aren't bolded are anonymous names. :) Okay, on with the story.

**- x -**

**Chapter 2: **I'm such a burden....

Kaname got off his black BMW as soon as he felt the car come to a stop. He walked (practically stomping) through the gate with stares looking at him but he dismissed that as he smiled at them. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt with a black sweather and tight jeans that looked like a second skin. He turned his head from left to right as he kept walking looking for his son and bodyguard.

"Dammit... where are they?!" He growled to himself as his bodyguards caught up to him looking all suspicious with their black suits, black leather shoes and black glasses. They followed their Boss meanwhile looking around for their Young Master and his bodyguard.

"Boss!" They all looked at the direction of the voice to see Katsumi waving at the Big Boss getting his attention.

Kaname walked towards Katsumi with his guards following him as he went. He noticed his son looking down looking ashamed but dismissed that and looked at Katsumi, glaring. He looked intently causing Katsumi to slightly tremble in fear trying to hide it. The glare got harder and it felt and seem to be reading his very soul.

"Katsumi...." Kaname said with with menace and anger lacing his voice.

"B-Boss, I-I c-can explain!" Katsumi said and bowed on his knees with his head down in an apoligizing pose. He gulped nervously waiting for a kick or worse. He knew his Boss wouldn't want his explaination.

Kaname glared down at him. "All right, I'll listen to your excuse when we get home." He turned around and started walking towards the car, but was stopped when a hand grasped his getting gasps from his guards and son.

"Sir," A soft voice called to him. Kaname turned back to see a silver-haired young man that looked like a seventeen year old, but as he looked into the young man's lilac eyes, he knew he was older than he looks. Immediately, one of his guards grasped the young man's hand separating it from his Boss.

Kaname fully turned around to look at the silver-haired man and asked, "Who are you?" He looked deep into the young man's eyes expecting an answer.

The silver-haired young man just glared angrily at him with such defiantness that caused Kaname to raise an elegant eyebrow. "I'm Kiryu, Zero... Sir." The young man answered after having a staring contest. His answer was calm and reserved with no fear and it surprised Kaname to no end how such a _mere _commoner such hold calmness looking defiantly at him. It insulted him.

"Oh?" Kaname said, emotionless and just kept staring at the silver-haired young man's eyes threatening him to do something, but he was just met with defiantless and slight anger.

Suddenly, his son interfered and ran in front of the man. "Father, please don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong!" He exclaimed as he spread his arms in a defensive position with his eyes pleading almost looking to cry any moment.

Kaname looked at his son with no emotions in his eyes and features and said dead calmly, "Very well." With that he turned around once again expecting to see his son and his bodyguard to follow.

Katsumi and Rei got the signal and followed but before Rei walked with his bodyguard, the silver-haired man shove something in his shorts' pocket and he looked back, questioningly. But the man just smiled kindly at him and gently pushed him to start walking when his bodyguard called for him to hurry up so as not to get in trouble.

Rei ran towards him while waving goodbye with a smile to the nice man and fully turned forward and ran as fast as he can towards his "baby-sitter"(1).

Zero waved back until he saw the little boy disappear out of sight and let his hand drop by his side. He sighed and said to himself, "I should be careful next time." He turned around and looked for a bench to sit on. He saw one nearby and sat down and looked at the horizon. He relaxed but so much relaxed that he fell asleep on the bench.

Rei sat on his car seat looking outside feeling down when his Father looked at him with disappointment and a spark of anger. He felt such a burden to him and he didn't want that. He wanted his Father to be proud of him... proud to have _such _a son. Then he remembered the paper the man shoved into his pocket, but then he thought better not to take it out with so many bodyguards with him and... his Father.

He just kept looking out the window when he heard his Father's voice. "Rei, you are to be grounded for a month." He looked at his Father, shocked.

"B-But...!," He tried saying, but his Father his gave him a look that said 'Talk back and it will be worse'. "Yes, Father...." He bowed his head down and clenched his shorts in pain. Tears were threatening to spill, but he blinked his eyes rapidly succeeding in trying to stop the tears but continued looking down.

The ride almost felt like forever when it was just a few minutes ride to Rei since the air was very thick with tension. Finally, the car stopped and arrived in front of the mansion gate. Rei waited for one of the bodyguards to open the door and unbuckle him. When he looked at his right, his Father was already getting out of the car with no emotions whatsoever. He looked down again when a hand touched his shoulder.

He looked up to see Katsumi unbuckling him wondering why he didn't hear the door open. _"I must have been deeply in thought...." _He thought as he was carried in Katsumi's arms towards the mansion gate which was already opened and could see his Father's form.

"Katsumi, does Father hate me?" He asked his baby-sitter as they went towards the house.

Katsumi looked down to see Rei trying to stop the tears welling in his eyes. He sighed and answered, "Maybe, Big Boss is just lonely." After he said that, the little boy looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know... when Nee-San(2) died, Boss became more detached than he was before."

Now, tears started streaming down his face as he tried to stifle the sobs, but Katsumi rubbed his back trying to soothe him. Rei buried his face in his neck and started sobbing.

"I-I re-really wi-wish Fa-Father would lo-look at me wi-with eyes not always saying that I'm a burden to him." He sobbed some words but Katsumi understood him perfectly.

"Yeah and I wish too that he would come back to the person everyone looks up to."

"Hm-mh." Rei buried his face deeper and a few minutes later, he was fast asleep. Katsumi smiled as they neared the mansion doors.

**- x -**

Katsumi went directly to Rei's room when his Boss saw Rei fast asleep and ordered him to to put him to bed.

_"Wow, this was a really long day." _He thought as he gently laid down Rei on his king-sized silk bed.

**- T - B - C -**

**A/N: **I know it is VERY short, I was just typing as I was listening to music. It will take sometime for the plot to move. ^^

1. I don't know what the Hell I was gonna say since I didn't touch this document for MONTHS or so. Sorry. ^^;

2. Yakuza Bosses' wives are called "Nee-San" by his subordinates. :)


	3. Curiosity Aroused The Cat

**A/N:** This is an unedited chapter and was done in a few hours, so there will be mistakes here and there. I didn't look it over. If anyone is interested in being my beta, please message me.

I got bored in writing some certain parts of the story, so it might come out as a little boring. The contest event was just something that I came up with while writing the story, so there was no research put into it. As it's been over a year, I have forgotten the original plot. I was thinking of turning this into a dark fic as yakuza and of the likes are not made of pretty rainbows.

I'm deeply sorry for the year long wait. I ran into some problems here in FFN, and things happened in RL. I hope you like the chapter. No flames, please or you'll have to wait a year (maybe even two) again.

**Warnings:** Cursing and Voyeurism

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Curiosity Aroused The Cat

The dark night washed over the lone figure. A lone figure in distress. Turning back and forth, getting tangled in the red, silk sheets. Drops of sweat covered his forehead, a frown appearing on his features. Deep huffs of breath echoing throughout the dark, lone room.

"Nnh...no...please...I...I-" The man moaned out in his sleep before abruptly sitting up, the dark red sheets pooling around his naked waist. The nightmare was too much to take in. He ran his hands through his hair trying to calm down his madly beating heart.

"...A nightmare again...huh..." He croaked out and fell back down to the sheets dazely looking at the ceiling. He was fully awake, awakened by his dark past. A past he didn't wish to remember, yet each and every single night, it came haunting back to him. He draped his arm over his eyes willing his mind to sleep, but the haunting images are all he sees. He removed his arm and resolved to just get up for a cup of water. Looking at his nightstand, the digital clock read 5:36 AM. Dawn is not even close yet.

Lazily getting up from his bed, he made his way to the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

The bright morning sun peered out throughout the room, waking up the small figure surrounded by his teddy bears. Slowly, he opened his eyes not wanting to wake up just yet. He just had a really nice dream about cakes, puddings, and strawberry flavored marshmallows. He was about to take a bite out of a cake when he was badly interrupted by sun. Urgh.

Rubbing his eyes awake, he looked around the room when suddenly he remembered something about the silver-haired man. Quickly sitting up on his bed, he reached through his cargo shorts barely noticing he slept in his clothes from yesterday. Oh well. He fished out the small, neatly folded paper given by the man and unfolded it as quickly as his small hands can.

In the short note obviously written hurriedly, read:

_Very strict father you have, eh? ;D Well, anyway I'll keep my message short.  
You seem to be a very nice young boy. I'd like to know you more. ;)  
Here's my #: 919-425-XXXX_

_-Zero_

He read it over once again just to make sure he read it right. The note was written so fast, it looked like scribbles. Thank goodness he was still able to make out the words. By now, he was fully awake. Checking the time from across his room, he looked at the clock on the wall. 7: 52 AM. Hmmm... there should be enough time to call before he's called to take a bath. This is probably the only time he'll be able to call.

Getting out of bed, he walked towards the little table placed in the corner of the room. There lay a phone masked to look like a toy phone. He quickly sat down on the miniature chair and called the number. _Hopefully, he's awake..._ The phone rang two times before a groggy voice answered obviously woken up from their sleep.

"Hello?" The deep, soft but groggy voice answered.

Rei hesitated to answer, but then came the voice again. "Helloooo?" He was obviously started to get annoyed.

He mustered some strength and said, "U-um, he-hello...? Th-this is Rei." He blushed as he wasn't used to talking to someone on the phone or anyone at all, and believe it or not, he was a shy boy under that mask of cuteness.

He hurried some rustling of sheets in the phone before the voice of the silver-haired man sounded again, "Oh! Rei! The adorable kid from the park!" All grogginess and irritation seem to have flown out of the window he spoke once again.

"U-uh yeah. It's me. I wa-was just reading the note you gave me-me la-last night. So-sorry I wasn't able to call back." He replied in his cute and adorable voice.

"It's fine! I hope everything went fine?" He heard the smile from the line and instantly, his face brightening up. His confidence was back.

"Em! Well, except I'm grounded for a month. It's ok though!"

"Haha, that's good to hear." Running water was heard in the background, and Rei assumes it's the faucet running.

As he was about to reply to the man, a knock came on the door and woman's voice announced, "Young Master, this is Mia. Are you ready for your bath?"

_Oh no!_ "I'm sorry, but I have to go! I'll call you back if it's alright!" He whispered to the phone quickly,but before he can hear the man's answer, he hung up.

"Young Master?"

He quickly placed the "toy phone" back in it's place before getting up to open the door. "I'm coming!" He shouted as he was across his spacious room. He opened the door and a small petite girl in a maid's outfit. She smiled down at him with her pink lips, her hazel eyes shining.

"Good morning, Young Master. Are you ready for your bath?

"Yeah." He looked up at her, a bit irritated his call with the interesting silver-haired man - who didn't seem threatened from his father's menacing glare – was interrupted. He moved to the side to let the maid in.

_Sigh...Another boring day, _he thought as he was picked up from the floor and towards the adjoining bathroom in the far left of his spacious room.

* * *

Rei sat there in the tub, his nose just above the water. His hair was being washed while he just lazily watches an anime on the flat screen TV bolted on the wall in front of the tub. He sighed. He could very well wash himself, but his father insisted he was to be bathed still until he felt he can himself. Time seemed to go by slowly...

* * *

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" Zero said under his breath quickly put on his best dress shirt as he put his phone away. He had an 8:30 AM job interview at a famous, high profile restaurant and he couldn't miss it for the world. The restaurant was practically it's own league, and they were known for not tolerating anything _including _lateness. It wasn't really an interview, but a competition to be the head cook as the old one has retired. There has been rumors going around that the position for head cook pays quite an abundance and can even result in being known, but Zero wasn't going for the big salary or to be known in society. He was going because he _loved_ to cook.

He got dark grey suit jacket on over his white dress shirt, got his keys, and ran towards the underground parking. The restaurant was about 20 minutes away, but if he drove fast enough he might be there even earlier than the allotted time.

* * *

The Black Rose Hotel stood in all it's glory as Zero neared the hotel. Even from his distance, the hotel was so big. As he got nearer, the mass size of the hotel didn't seem to change. Finally arriving at the parking lot in his black honda civic, he saw many cars from all types of luxurious brands he can't even place a name on as there were so many. Zero felt a little left out with his regular black honda civic. It was 8:23 AM by the time he found a parking spot. He turned off the engine and got his papers hoping against hope that he will make it in time.

He was running like he's never ran before towards the entrance of the hotel. He was breathing hard by the time he arrived at the front doors of the restaurant. He checked his watch. 8:28 AM. Barely. He evened out his breathing and entered. He checked the paper for which table he was to sit in to hear the introduction. He tried to keep a low profile as he searched for his seat, but it just didn't go the way he planned.

He bumped into one of the waiters who was holding a tray of refreshments and just by some chance, spilled in into one particular dark-haired man. The man abruptly got up and shouted at the waiter, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked at the waiter with a menacing glare, and the waiter kept bowing and apologizing to the man.

"I'm so sorry, Sir! I'm so sorry, Sir!" The waiter looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"Tsk! You better be!" He took a handkerchief out of his jacket and started drying himself. "Fuck!" He cursed out loud as the refreshments left a stain on his pristine, white shirt.

By now, they were the center of attention. Zero stood there shocked and finally getting his wits together, he stalked towards the dark-haired man and grabbed him by the shoulders. What he saw was what he didn't expect to see.

Kaname turned around and was about to tell yell at their face when he came face to face with the man he had the _honor_ meet yesterday. His glare quickly turned into narrowing eyes at the silverette. "Oh well, if isn't Mr. Zero Kiryu." He narrowed his eyes, his eyes showing disdain.

Zero let go of his shoulders as if he's been burned. "You..." He glared at the man before him. Once again, a staring contest was initiated. Fortunately for Zero, Kaname was interrupted by one of his colleagues.

"Ka-Kaname. C'mon, you guys are causing a scene. Let it go. It was just a little accident." A man nearly the same height as Kaname himself with shiny blond hair and bright, kind emerald eyes softly said.

Kaname ignored him and walked towards the back door. _Oh no, that's not good... _Takuma thought anxiously. Well, he'll have to deal with that later. He looked to the waiter, to the unknown silver-haired man and back again. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He just gave a small smile and headed towards to where his best friend went.

Soon enough, a man dressed in a black suit announced everything was all right and there was nothing to be concerned over. Zero briskly walked towards his seat while the waiter headed towards the back.

* * *

According to the announcement, as there were 69 probable head chefs who were interested in the job, the "competition" might last a few days or so. The results will be given a few weeks after. The event was pretty popular since there were more than 100 spectators who wanted to see who will be the head chef. Zero don't know what's the fascination is all about in knowing who it will be, and he doesn't care as long as he will get the job.

The judges wore revealed to be Takuma Ichijou – part owner and in charge of the restaurant, and Aiko Watanabe – a famous reality chef, and Kei Tatsuko – a man who owns a line of multiple restaurants.

The contestants were then leaded into another great, spacious room with tables line horizontally complete with all types of culinary materials. The spectators were to be seated on the fancy tables surrounding the contestants. The contestants were to make the typical breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, etc. Whoever makes the best meal out of such a simple ingredient will advance to the next round which will be held later in the afternoon. Whoever will win the next round will then advance to the 3rd round held in the evening.

Zero passed the 1st round without much difficulty. The round ended just at 11: 37 with 57 people passing. After that, they were given a break before the competition will resume. Most spectators went back to the restaurant while others went some place else to eat their lunch. Zero chose to eat at another place as the prices of the food there looked like it was going to cause quite a dent in his wallet.

* * *

As he was heading back towards the back of the parking lot, he heard noises in one of the cars. Out of the many black cars lined up in the parking lot, this one stood out the most in its exotic red color. An Aston Martin One-77. _Whoever owned that car must be filthy fucking rich. _As Zero got closer to the car, the drowned out noises became a bit louder. It sounded like it was coming from a man, and he was screaming a name. He couldn't make out the name, so he got closer and hid behind one of the many black cars.

Zero gulped and blushed at the same at the scene before. In the passenger seat was a brown-haired young man with dazed, grey eyes, and he seemed to be lost in pleasure. It was obvious from his position that he was _riding _someone. His hair was in a mess, his shirt and vest opened wide, and he was _bouncing _up and down. _God, I feel like a perv_. He gulped once again when a finely, manicured but manly hand caressed the unknown brown-haired young man's cheek before plunging his fingers inside his mouth. The young man seemed more than willing to suck on it. He grabbed the fingers and thrusted them in his mouth – out, in, out, in eventually saliva started rolling his chin. His face suddenly scrunched up, and he let go on the fingers as he screamed a, "KANAME-SAMAAAAAA!", at the top of his lungs. It was clearly heard from Zero's position.

By this time, Zero was blushing from his cheeks to his ears. He couldn't believe anyone would do that in a car. He kept staring at the young man who seemed to have recovered from his orgasm, and a light bulb clicked in Zero's head. It was the same waiter who he bumped into! _What the heck is he doing here? _He thought, shocked. The answer was quickly given to him when a dark-haired man around his late twenties got up from the passenger seat.

"Oh_ fuck._" He muttered under his breath. _That guy again!_

Zero kept looking on at the scene unfolding before him. The dark-haired man seem to say something to the other young man before capturing his lips in a steamy kiss. Their lips parted, a thin line of saliva connecting them before breaking off. The older man named "Kaname" smirked at the young man, and the young man reacted by blushing and looking down. "Kaname" muttered something again by the way his lips are moving and the young man moved off him. The brown-haired man fixed his shirt and vest and looked to his side, in the direction Zero was looking. Zero's eyes widened and ducked down hoping he wasn't seen. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

"Jun?" A deep, melodic voice broke him off his thought.

"O-oh! Sorry...I thought I saw someone..." He looked away and finished buttoning his shirt.

"Hmm, it's probably just your imagination."

"Ye-yeah." His voice was timid and low.

"Hm."

Jun got off Kaname as he was finished fixing his clothes and opened the door to give Kaname time to fix himself. He got out of the car and stood outside, waiting.

Kaname took out the condom off him and nonchalantly tossed it on the floor. He zipped up his zipper and fixed his belt. He looked at himself over the car mirror twice before getting out. He fished out his keys from his pocket and locked the doors. Once that was done, he looked at the young man before him with a smirk.

"First time with a man?"

The young man nodded and blushed in response.

"Niceee. Love virgins." He chuckled. "Let's start heading to the restaurant before they get suspicious." Looking at his watch, he checked the time before he started walking, the waiter by his side. Staring at Jun's ass, he slapped it hard before squeezing it. "By the way, nice ass you have here. Lend it to me again sometime?" His voice seductively whispered in his ear. Kaname's eyes narrowed and his lips curved up in a smirk at the response he got.

"O-of course, Ka-Kaname-sama."

Kaname chuckled again before letting go of his ass. As they started heading in the opposite direction of the entrance way to the hotel towards the back door, a loud rumble was heard. Kaname stopped in his tracks, the young waiter stopping also. "Did you hear that?"

"Eh? Heard what, Kaname-sama?" He cocked his head to the side in puzzlement.

"Never mind. I thought I heard something." He shook his head and started walking once again.

Behind the car that's next to the Aston Martin sat a tomato faced Zero Kiryu. "_Fuck,_ damn stomach_._" He let out a sigh of relief as he heard their conversation. Hearing the footsteps going farther and farther, he looked at his watch. 12:03 PM. _Just enough time._ He looked around and got up from his position, his butt numb from waiting for them to finish. He stood up and fixed his clothes when he noticed a very, _very _noticeable bulge on the front of his pants.

"Fuck my life..."


End file.
